A Shattered Soul
by X0X-ashley-X0X
Summary: Aislyn Cormier's world is turned upside down when a shooter and is accomplices break into her 'safe' highschool and go on a shooting rampage, killing her sister, best friends and worst of all the one person who meant the world to her. her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sitting in class. Writing the history test I wish I spent more time studying for. All I can hear is the ticking coming from the clock. It always drives me crazy. Mr. McCabe was sitting at his desk. Probably guessing who would fail. Sometimes I wonder if he likes watching us fail. I answered the last question as the bell went. Then I hear it. I always wake up at the first gun shot…"

3 weeks earlier…

Aislyn Cormier was sitting at the table in her kitchen studying for her history test she has today. Its hard to focus with her older sister and her mom fighting over stupid little things. Today, it was over curfew.

Being 17, Aislyn's older sister Laurie was very outspoken and hard headed. She always thought she was right.

Aislyn and Laurie looked nothing alike, except for their eyes. They have the same gorgeous blue eyes, as blue as a clean ocean. Laurie looked more like their father. Aislyn was a carbon-copy of her mom. Just younger looking.

"Why the hell does it matter how long I was out for? Its not like I was out at some club like you were when you were my age!" Laurie shouted at her mother. They have been going on about this for a good 10 minutes now. And Janette Cormier has had about enough of her daughter's behaviour. "Because I said so! That's why."

Every fight they have, Janette always gives that reason.

"Is it possible for you both to realize there are other people in this house other than the 2 of you! Other people who actually want to pass history?"

The house went quiet. All that could be heard was a car pulling into the driveway. Then the cars horn honked. Aislyn knew her boyfriend would be waiting outside for her. She knew he would make her feel better. Make her forget about her dysfunctional family.

Aislyn's parents divorced when she was 6 years old. They would fight day in and day out for as long as she can remember. Over silly things to. Like, who was going to take Laurie to soccer or take Aislyn to dance. Where to go for dinner. What side of the bed they wanted to sleep on. One day their father, Jack Cormier, just walked right out. He had enough of having to deal with Janette. They went to court to make the divorce legal. They had joint custody for a while, until Jack decided he wanted to move to Cleveland Ohio. He couldn't stand living in the same small town of Norwood. As long as Janette was living there, he knew he would never go back. All of Jack's family lived in Cleveland. It made sense for him to go there.

Aislyn opened the car door. Sitting in the driver's seat was her amazing boyfriend. Hayden Fletcher. In Aislyn's mind, Hayden was perfect. He had gorgeous brown eyes. They reminded her of chocolate. And his brown hair fell perfectly over his face. What made her melt the most was the crooked smile he always gave her. Aislyn was living in a fairytale whenever she was with Hayden. A fairytale she never waned to end.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked as Aislyn sat down. They were so in-tuned with each other, they always knew when something was wrong.

"My mom and Laurie wouldn't stop fighting this morning. So, I couldn't study for that stupid history test."

Aislyn closed her eyes. She wished she could stay with Hayden and never go back home. Drive far away. Maybe to Florida. Get away from everything. If only Laurie and Janette knew all that was going on with Aislyn. Maybe they would stop all the fighting, seeing as how much its hurting her. Being the youngest, Aislyn gets ignored from her mom and sister. Its either Laurie and her mom are fighting, or Janette is at work. Whatever it is, Aislyn is ignored. Sometimes she doesn't mind. Since she isn't noticed, its nothing for her to take just one of her mothers sleeping pills each time her new order comes in. she keeps each pill she gets in a baggy hidden deep inside her socks drawer.

As they pull into the school parking lot, Aislyn puts the smile on her face. Make it seem like everything is ok. Like she didn't just escape from a storm she calls her home. She waits for Hayden to go to the other side of the car to open the door like he does every morning.

As they walk towards the school, they find their usual group waiting for them outside.

"..then I walked out of the house and then BOOM! My stupid stepbrother slammed the car into the garage door. My god. Hes soo stupid!" Angel said.

Angel Laplante and Aislyn have been best friends since kindergarten. On the first day of school they both noticed how they had the same bag and running shoes. From that day on, they have been inseparable.

"Your brother shouldn't have a licence. Like, really! Who does that?" Kyle Baker, Angel's boyfriend said.

"That's what my mom thinks. But my stupid step-loser thinks it's a responsibility as a man to have a licence. Whatever. Its all bull." Angel said.

Angel was one of the girls other girls were jealous of. She had long blond hair that always had a perfect flow to it. Never had a flaw. She was the perfect height and weight. Not too short, not too tall. She wasn't skinny as a stick either. She was fit too. Perfect almost. Her name suited her so well. Everyone in the school would say she almost looked angelic. Not only was Angel gorgeous, she was also a genius. Never once has she gotten anything below an 80% average.

"Emma Lauren and I are pretty sure we're going to fail McAde's test today. We kinda spent all last night watching The Hills marathon. Oh whatever its just history." Kayleigh said.

"Smooth." Aislyn said. At least now she knew she wasn't going to be the only one to fail this test.

The warning bell rang for the students to go to homeroom. Her first period class was the only class Aislyn was in alone. She had friends in it, but they weren't her best friends. This gave her time to study.

But before she knew it, first period was over. Time to write her test.

Hayden's class is across the hallway. Along with Kayleigh and Lauren. The four of them would always walk to history together.

When they got to class, Lauren and Kayleigh walked right in. Having this weird feeling in her gut, Aislyn stayed out in the hall with Hayden for just a little bit longer.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine." Hayden told Aislyn as he bent down to kiss her.

As Hayden walked away, Aislyn had this weird suspicion in her gut that this would be the last time she would see his beautiful face.

Thinking that was nothing, Aislyn walked into class and sat down beside Emma.

"Alright. This test shouldn't take all class. But knowing most of you, it will. Take one and pass it back. No essay this time. Promise." Mr. McCabe said. "and begin."

Last question. Finally. Aislyn thought to herself. She looked around the room. Lauren was already done. Smartie. Emma looked confused. Some other students looked bored out of their minds. Kayleigh was one of them.

Kayleigh Hennessey moved to Norwood in grade nine. First semester she was an outcast. No one seemed to want to be her friend. Once second semester came around, Kayleigh was in a class with Aislyn Lauren Angel and Emma. They were working on a group project and needed five people. Lauren thought maybe it would be a good idea to include her. Ever since, Kayleigh has been their best friend.

Aislyn finished the last question as the bell rang. The class cleared out into the hallway. As Aislyn handed in her test and started to walk out the door, she heard the first gun shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Havoc was spreading all over the halls. Fire alarms were going off, kids were screaming, and guns were being shot. Aislyn was scared for her life. She ran back into class, locked the door and hid herself in the closet, hoping she will make it out alive.

All she could think of was Hayden and all her friends safety. Then she heard it. Someone screamed in the hall after a gun shot. And she knew exactly who that scream belonged too.

"Laurie!" she screamed as she ran out of the closet.

"Aislyn! Stay in here! You don't want to get killed do you!" Mr. McCabe said from underneath his desk. Aislyn knew her sister was shot. She knew more than anything in the world she wanted to be by her side. Even if that means Aislyn would get shot herself.

Aislyn looked out the class window and saw that there was no one in the hallway except for bodies. She ran out and ran directly to Laurie.

"Laurie! I'm here! It's me, Ais. I'm here. Laurie?" With tears in her eyes, Aislyn knew why her sister wasn't responding. And it broke her heart. Aislyn knew her sister was dead.

She looked down the hallway. Side by side, she saw her 2 best friends Lauren and Emma. Both with gunshot wounds to the head. They were both dead too.

The room was spinning round and round. Getting faster. Aislyn tried to get up and walk away but it's no use. She makes it halfway down the hallway then passes out right on the floor.

3 Hours later

"Where… Where am I?" Aislyn asked as she woke up. She looked around. She was lying on an uncomfortable bed with wires and an IV hooked up to her. She heard unfamiliar voices talking to her right and say unfamiliar faces to her left.

She tried sitting up but a hand stopped her. "Stay lying down until the doctor is back with your CT scan. Okay sweetie?" Said the lady who Aislyn assumed was a nurse. "My name is Brooklyn. I'm going to be your day nurse for the time you are here. If your head hurts or you want a snack or something, press this button here and I will be in this room in a matter of seconds." Brooklyn said then walked out the door.

Aislyn lied there and wondered what's going to happen. More importantly, what is going to happen to her. She didn't know what a CT scan was. She wondered where her mom was. She looked around the room she was in. She looked beside her and saw a curtain separating her from probably another student. She wondered who it may be. She hoped it was Hayden.

Thinking about Hayden brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know if he was ok or not. She was worried. She already knew Laurie Emma and Lauren were all dead.

She couldn't think about this anymore. At least she didn't want to.

There was a knock on the door. A man with a file walked into the room. "Well good morning Ms. Cormier. Nice to see you up!" the Doctor said. "I'm Dr. Hall."

"Aislyn." Aislyn said. "Call me Aislyn."

"Alright. I have the results to your CT scan here. Everything seems to be normal. Do you have any headaches or anything?"

"No. I feel fine. Where is Hayden?" Aislyn said with a sense of panic to her voice.

"Who?" Dr. Hall said. He seemed to now know who Hayden was. This broke her heart. Maybe he didn't make it here. Maybe he…

"Never mind." Aislyn said. "Is my mom here?"

"We called her. She is on her way." Dr. Hall said. "I'm going back to my office. If you need anything from me, or need to talk about anything that happened today, just ask Brooklyn and she will contact me."

The moment he left, Aislyn broke down into tears. All she wanted to do was to crawl in her bed. Forget this day ever happened.

She closed her eyes to try to take a nap. But then she sees it. Playing over and over in her head.

She screams as she is jolted awake from the nightmare she was beginning to have. Nurses ran into her room to see what was wrong. Make sure she was ok. But she couldn't describe the true pain she was in. They would never understand.

She finds her cell phone on the table beside her. There was a small crack on the screen. Probably fell out of her pocket when she passed out.

She searches through her contacts and finds Hayden's name. She clicked it and started to compose a text message to him. It said: Hey Hayden. Are you ok? I'm at the Norwood Hospital for Sick Children. Please call me when you get this. I hope you're ok. I love you. Aislyn hoped and prayed that she would get the phone call from Hayden. But something deep inside her told her she never would.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Cormier is a creature of habit. Every morning he would wake up at 6 to start to get ready for work. By 6:30 he was showered and dressed. He got his brief case together and ate breakfast all before his departure time at 7. He makes it into work without a minute to spare. Every day he is in his office by 7:29. He was always awarded for being so prompt.

Jack was the editor of the Cleveland Plain Dealer. Along with being the editor, he also covered a lot of the top stories from all across Ohio. His job allows him to travel all over the state. Thankfully it has never brought him back to Norwood. And he hoped it never would.

"Good morning Mr. Cormier! The preview for tomorrow's paper is on your desk. Printing will begin when you give the Ok to do so!" Jack's Cheerful secretary said as he walked up to her desk. "Thank you Alison." Jack said as he entered his office.

As the day went on, Jack supervised the printing progress and helped get all the papers ready for an early delivery for tomorrow morning.

It was now 3:00. Just one more hour before Jack could go home. As he was walking towards his office, he saw about 20 people standing around the radio. Some with tears in their eyes. Thinking it was another scare like 9/11 he proceeded over to the radio. He thought this would be another big story for him to cover. Maybe he would get an award like he did for his amazing coverage on 9/11. But he couldn't bear to hear what was being said. He too broke into tears.

Driving home was brutal for Jack. With no radio, the ride should have been silent. But it was far from that. His mind was racing. All he could think of was what he heard. "Norwood High School was the scene of a massive shooting, killing over 200 students and leaving 100 injured. Norwood is home for 500 students. Today, their safe school was turned into a scene from a horror movie. A scene that each student was having to live with. A scene that would haunt those who survived for the rest of their lives. More details on the shooting on the 6'O'clock news. Also, there will be a list of the students killed on the internet. Updates will be added hourly."

Jack's 2 daughters, Laurie and Aislyn went to that school. He hoped and prayed that they would be okay. He wished that if he called tonight, he would be able to hear both of their beautiful voices. But that was just a wish, and sometimes, they don't come true.

He pulled into his drive way and ran into his house. He had to wait for an hour and a half to hear all the details about what happened today. He checked his messages to see if Janette would have called him. Or even if Aislyn or Laurie called to tell him they're alright. Nothing. He picked up the receiver and started to dial their number. Nothing. No answer. Janette should be home by now. She was always home for the girls whenever they would come home from school. At least she tried to be. Sometimes work would hold her back, but Jack knew if one of her daughters were hurt they would have let her off.

He tried calling her cell phone. "This number has been disconnected. Sorry for the inconvenience" was all he heard. Janette must have changed numbers or get a new phone without telling him. He never even calls her on her cell, so why would she tell him?

He went over to his computer and realized he had no idea what the website was. Was it the radio stations website? School's website? News website? Whatever it was, it would be on the 6'O'clock news. He would just have to get his mind off of all this until then.

When 6'O'clock finally came around, Jack was just beginning to eat his dinner. He tuned into the news and saw the school.

"I'm standing here at the scene of the biggest school shooting in the state of Ohio. For every student of Norwood High School, when they woke up this morning they all thought they would be safely going home. They never believed that their school, especially being in such a small town, would have been a target for a massacre. According to Mr. McCabe, a geography and history teacher here at Norwood High School, the shooting started right at lunch. 11:15. We know for sure that the body count of the dead are 100 students. For such a small school, that is a large number. 200 students were all sent to hospital for injuries. Because Norwood hospital is so small, students had to be transported to other hospitals throughout Ohio. The deceased students were all taken to the morgue. The police got to the school just in time to arrest 6 men. 4 of the men all had all had a UZI gun which did the majority of the killing. One man was armed with a bomb. He was situated at the back of the school. The timer on the bomb was set to go off after 15 minutes. Luckily, it didn't go off. The last man was armed with a shot gun. The shot gun was the murder weapon of 4 grade 12 girls. All blonde with blue eyes. According to the principal who knew every grade 12 student, those four girls were the only ones with blonde hair and blue eyes. How the killer knew they were all grade 12 students is still a mystery. One that will hopefully be solved before his court date comes up. To find out all the deceased and injured, go to .com/Norwoodshooting/ . Names will be added as the days go by. Locations of what hospital the injured are it will be located beside each student's name. If you cannot find a name then that student or teacher is fine."

Oh god… Jack thought. Tears were now streaming down his face. Laurie was one of those blonde hair blue eyed students. He was sure of it. Even though he knew what the result would be, Jack went to that website and clicked "Deceased". All the names on the list were in alphabetical order. Their age was listed beside their name.

Aaron, Christa.16.

Abraham, Conor.17.

Abraham, Kyle.15.

Alister, Kodey .18.

Alton, Dane.14.

Anderson, Emilee.16.

Baker, Michael.18.

Bell, Lauren.16.

Bernier, Megan.17.

Berry, Kaitlin.14.

Blanc, Daniel.17.

Bradley, Jennica.15.

Cabrera, Jamie.15.

Caillat, Renée.17.

Campbell, Mat.16.

Cedar, Hannah.17.

Charbonneau, Jacquelyn.16.

Clément, Veronique.16.

Cormier, Laurie. 17.

Jack's suspicions were right. His oldest daughter was dead. As he read her name on the page, he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. Like someone was slowly putting their hand through his skin, grabbing his heart then yanking it out. He was relieved when he saw Aislyn was not on that list. He scrolled down and on the webpage and saw Hayden Fletcher, Aislyn's boyfriend. Jack knew this would have torn apart his little girls heart.

He wasn't sure the status of Aislyn, but the fear of her being dead was out of the way. He figured she was ok. But just in case, he would checked the injured page. He went back to the home page of the website and clicked "injured".

Abner, Martin – Cheviot Memorial Hospital

Abrams, Jake – Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Ackman, Billy – Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Addison, Mari-Anne – Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Alan, Bethany – Milford County Hospital.

Albert, Scott - Milford County Hospital.

Alcott, Chase – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Anderson, Chloe - Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Appleton, Hillary - Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Arlen, Morghan – Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Asquith, Jon – Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Ault, Chelsea – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Badgely, Melanie – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Bates, Nina – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Baker, Miranda – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Baxter, Anna – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children

Beal, Marguerite – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Benoit, Justin - Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Bernard, Cory – Cheviot Memorial Hospital.

Bierman, Jeffery – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Blair, Harrison – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Blanchard, Jaye – Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Bolton, Troy – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Boucher, Arianna - Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Cadeau ,Cheyanne – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Carter, Melinda – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Chaffe, Megan – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Château, Ariel - Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Chevrier, Mélanie - Saint Martin Hôpital Mémorial.

Child, Rick – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Chippure, Matthew – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Clancy, Andrew – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Clapp, Drew – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Cliff, Mitchell – Cincinnati General Hospital.

Cormier, Aislyn – Norwood Hospital for Sick Children.

Seeing his daughters name made his heart sink. He knew she was alive, but he had no idea how severe her injuries were. He knew at this moment that Janette and Aislyn needed him in Norwood at this moment.

The phone rang as he was exiting the web page. "Janette?" he said as he answered the phone.

"No. Its Mr. Brooks. Jack, we need you to fly down to Norwood to get the story about the shooting. If your article is good enough, New York Times is going to feature it. They have been looking at you since 9/11 and if you pull this off, you may have a job there. Sound good? Your plane leaves in one hour. Do you need hotel accommodations?" Mr. Brooks asked.

This took a couple of minutes for Jack to register.

"Cormier? Are you there?" Brooks asked.

"Yeah I'm here. I'll get my things together then go to the airport. And no sir, I have a place to stay."

"Very good. Call me when you land. Good luck."

The phone went dead. Jack was in shock. How was he going to be able to write an article about the men who killed his baby girl?

He got his bags together, got a cab then made his way to the airport. On his way there, he called Janette. He only get her answering machine. "Janette its me. Im writing a news article for the paper so I'm coming down. Im going to stay with you and Ais. Help out and all. Call me back. Love you."

Jack hung up his phone and made his way back to Norwood. Something he wished that wouldn't have had to happen under these circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke around three. I had this weird suspicion that I was drugged. I felt groggy. When I finally was able to open my eyes I saw my mother beside me, crying. I wonder if she knew about Laurie. I wonder if she thought I was going to die too. I closed my eyes. I hated seeing her cry. I knew if I continued to watch tears fall from her face, I myself would start to cry.

Her cell phone rang. Typical, I thought. Her work always calls her when she isn't in. To make sure she is doing what needs to be done from home and what not.

"Hello?" she said with a confused tone to her voice. Clearly this was not work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital with Ais. Oh Jack, I'm so happy you called! Wow, I never thought I would be saying that any time soon."

Wow, its dad.

"I'm not sure. Her vital sounds seem to be fine every time they are checked. But ever since I have been here, she has been asleep. I got here around 1:30. The nurse told me that whenever she would try to sleep she would always start screaming and freaking out so they had to sedate her to get some rest. They said it should ware off by three. But she still isn't awake."

I wonder if dad knows about Laurie. I'm sure he found out one way or another. If not, mom will tell him.

"You remember where the hospital is?"

"Yes. That's the one. See you soon, Jack."

Dad was coming here? That's odd. He never travels unless it's for work. When Laurie and I would go visit him we would have to take a train to get there. He would meet us at the train station. But he would never make an effort to come to Norwood to get us. I guess I understand why. It's a four hour drive. But then again, I know I would drive for 10 days straight for my children if I had to.

"Oh Aislyn. Please wake up baby," mom said. "I need to hear your sweet, sweet voice."

The nurse came into my room to talk to mom.

"Hi Janette! Has she woken up yet?" Brooklyn asked.

"No. I thought you said this stuff would wear off by three! Clearly, you were wrong." Mom said.

"Janette, I said she should be up by then. But sometimes it takes a little longer to wear off. Give her some time and I'm sure your little girl will be awake and aware any time soon!" Brooklyn said in her cheerful voice as she checked my vitals before she walked out of the room.

I opened my eyes and looked at my mom. The tears finally stopped pouring out of her eyes.

"Mom?" I said. My voice was very weak. Weaker then I would have ever expected.

"You're awake! Oh finally! How are you feeling sweetie?" Mom said. She sounded relieved.

Brooklyn walked into the room with Dr. Hall.

"Nice to see you finally up Aislyn. Janette, would you mind coming to my office for a few minutes? You just need to sign some papers for her admission that weren't done when she arrived."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that there was something else he wanted to tell my mom. But I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. Maybe something about Laurie?

"So, how are you feeling?" Brooklyn asked once my mom left the room.

"All right." I said. "Was I drugged or something? I feel funny."

"Well, you seemed to want a nap. So we had to sedate you. Every time you tried to fall asleep yourself you freaked out. It was for the best. You look much better now!" Brooklyn said.

"Thanks." I said. I honestly had nothing else to say to her. All I wanted to do was to talk to Hayden. Make sure he was alright. I checked my phone to see if he replied. Nothing.

"Well I'm just going to be over at the nurses station. If you need anything, you know what to do. Dr. Hall will be in when he is finished talking to your mother to do a thorough examination. Just to make sure you hear is still alright. We know there is no scar tissue or concussion thanks to your CT scan. The results for the x-ray for your wrist id back now also. Dr. Hall will go over that as well."

On cue, mom and Dr. Hall walked into the room. Mom had the same tears in her eyes as she had before. Maybe even some more. Oh crap. That means more bad news.

"Okay Miss. Cormier, you have a fractured wrist. You get a choice of what color you would like your cast to be. You can choose from white, glow-in-the-dark, blue, orange, yellow, pink, or green. Take your pick."

The color that stood out to me was Hayden's favourite color."

"Orange." I said.

"As the doctor casted my wrist, I saw a man walk into my room. Someone who I haven't seen in what feels like forever.

"Daddy!" I said. He dropped his bag and ran over to my bedside and scooped me up into his arms.

He set me down then sat beside me on the bed so Dr. Hall could finish my cast.

"It's nice to see you Janette." Dad said as he hugged my mom

"You too." Mom said. "Jack, this is Dr. Hall. Aislyn's doctor.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Dr. Hall said as he finished up my cast. "She needs to come back in 5 weeks. Then I will remove the cast and see how her wrist is doing. A simple phone call can have her files moved to another hospital if that's more convenient for you."

"That's perfect. Thanks doctor." Dad said as he shook his hand. "When can she be discharged?"

"Any time after 5. We need to monitor her for at least 2 more hours. She is allowed to eat or drink anything, but she has to stay here in her bed. I will send Brooklyn in when it is time for her to be discharged."

Dr. Hall said as he walked out of the room. I wondered what my dad meant about changing hospitals being perfect.

As mom and dad started talking, I realized they could be civilized people if they really tried. It reminded me of how things used to be. And I would give anything to go back to that happier time.


	5. Chapter 5

There are certain things you cannot recover in life. The stone, after it is thrown. The word, after it is said. The occasion, after it is missed. The time, after it is gone.

Sometimes when you look back at all the time that is wasted, you realize all the things you could have done differently. You realize how precious every moment you spend with your friends and family are. You notice how big of a role they have played in who you are today. And once they are gone, all that you are left with is a hole. A hole bigger than anyone will ever know. A hole that isn't able to be filled.

Mom and dad told me about Emma Lauren and Kayleigh when we got home that day. I remember it crystal clear. It replays as I fall asleep. Every night. Along with the shooting. Along with the thought of seeing the life slip out of my sisters body right in front of my eyes. The thought of all the lives lost in that school on that day. And the thought of how I know no matter how hard I try, I'll never forget any of this.

The hardest part of it all was when my mom told my why Hayden never called. That was the worst. When my mom told me, I felt lifeless.

"Aislyn, that's not all we have to tell you." Mom started off. I knew where she was heading with this. I could tell from the softness in her voice that she was edging towards the topic that would simply shatter my heart completely apart. Hayden.

"Aislyn, during the shooting, the shooter went into the gym. Hayden was shot in the head. He died instantly. I'm sorry" Mom said, tears flowing out of her eyes like mine. Almost as if I was looking in the mirror.

For the first time in years, I saw tears fall from my dad's eyes as well. In the silence of the room, the unsaid words were being said loud and clear. Even though none of us wanted to say it, we knew it was true. Laurie was gone and never coming back.

They say tragedy brings people together. I never would have believed it until this happened. I never thought I would see my mother and father in the same room until mine or my sister's wedding. But I was wrong.

I remember not getting off that couch for hours. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. When I closed my eyes, I would see it. This went on for days. The nights grew longer and longer.

The police had to shut down the school for investigations. Not like anyone really wanted to walk in the halls where their friends died in.

There were 3 funerals a day for the students who died during the shootings. Today, I had to go to Lauren Kayleigh and Emma's funerals. I was able to sit with my 2 friends that survived. Angel and her boyfriend Kyle. Since Kayleigh Lauren and Emma were our best friends, we were able to sit right in the front with their families.

Angel went up to speak about all of them. One of us had to speak. Angel was the best public speaker so we decided she should.

Angel's flawless composure was no longer flawless. Like me, she had a cast on her arm. But hers went up her whole arm. She has cuts all over her face. Deep cuts. They all needed stitches. The bullet missed Angel when shot through the window. But unfortunately, the glass cut her face badly. She fell off her stool and landed on her arm, shattering all the bones.

"Kayleigh, Lauren and Emma were like the sisters I never had. All my friends were. They all played a role in who I am. They taught me new things every day. Kayleigh taught me how to play the guitar, something I have been trying to teach myself since the 6th grade. Now I can pretty much play anything. Emma taught me to never lose sight in my dreams, no matter how insane they were. Together, they showed me that people who were completely different can be the best of friends. Emma and Kayleigh were totally different from each other. But their differences brought them together and formed a bond so strong, it would take more than a storm to break it. Lauren taught me something I know I will never forget. I was always a person who would hold a grudge. But Lauren taught me how to forgive and forget. She always told me that in life, there will always be people who will hurt you. Do you wrong. But they are not the people you need in your life. And that's not something you need to deal with. Life is for having fun. Live life to the fullest. Lauren, Emma and Kayleigh all lived their short life to the fullest. I just wish they could be there to graduate with Aislyn, Kyle and I. To go on adventures after our high school career. I wish I could see their smile, hear their voice. Just one more time. And I know now they are in a better place, feeling no pain from the gun shots that unfortunately took their souls away from us. They will always be loved. Always in our hearts. I love them all dearly."

As Angel finished her speech, she started to cry. Everyone in the church seemed to be in tears. Angel spoke from the heart. We all knew it.

As the funeral ended, I went straight home. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day. Tomorrow was my sister's funeral. I knew I had to speak. I just didn't know what to say.

I tossed and turned all night as words flew into my head. I could talk about growing up together, camping trips, vacations to Florida, train rides to dads. But nothing stood out to me. I was never going to be as good of a speaker as Angel.

My doctor is making me take sleeping pills to fall asleep so I'm not tossing and turning in thought all night. He also is making me take these pills that are supposed to make me forget what happened. But honestly, this is the last memory I have of Hayden. I never want to forget him. But those pills are supposed to make the bad dreams go away.

I took my sleeping pills and fell asleep instantly. And soon enough, I was sitting in church at my sisters funeral.

"Now we have the sister of Laurie Cormier, Aislyn Cormier, coming up to say something about her sister" The priest said. There is my cue.

I stood in front of all the people in the church and was speechless. But as I looked at my mom and dad, I knew exactly what to say.

"There are people who take your heart right out of your chest. Then there are the people who will always be there to put it right back in. Laurie was that person for me. She was always there through every heart break and fight. She was my sister. Friend for life. The one who I knew I can turn to when I had no one else. She was the one person other than my best friends who would walk in when the rest of the world seemed to walk out. And now, all that is taken away from me in a blink of an eye. Laurie and I may have fought a lot growing up. But at the end of the day, the fighting meant nothing. We could always just brush it all off. That's what true sisters do. Never hold grudges with each other. I was blessed to know Laurie Cormier for the past 16 years. Blessed that God gave me her as my sister. But as I stand here today without her, all that are left at the memories we shared. I look at my mom and dad and know how much pain they are going through. I know what they are thinking even though they are not saying it. You're not supposed to burry your child. They are supposed to burry you. I can see the guilt on their face. Even though there is nothing to be guilty for. As I stand here today, I'm happy to say that my sister will live on in our heart. And she will live on with the memory of being such a great and wonderful person."

The church was silent. I looked around and everyone was in tears like yesterday. I felt a drop of water on my face. I didn't realize till now but I, too was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Aislyn" mom said as I walked into the kitchen. She was pouring coffee into dad's cup. As I took my usual seat mom put a plate full of bacon and eggs and a piece of toast in front of me. Something seemed off this morning.

"So, you father and I was talking… Aislyn, I know these past few weeks have been hard for you. It has been hard for us all. And being around here might be making things a lot more difficult for you. Aislyn, we think you should get away from here for a few months. Till everything it all cleaned up. I don't want you to have to be in a school that reminds you of all the loss. Also, there is a psychiatrist in Cleveland that your dad thinks might be able to help you. Her name is Dr. Roberts."

"Why? You don't think it would be harder for me being away from the 2 friends I have left here?" I said. Why would she do this to me!

"Aislyn I'm sorry but all the arrangements have already been made. My assistant has already registered you at Cleveland high school. You start next Monday." Dad said as he continued to write his news article he was working on.

"So I don't even have a say in this!" I said. Without waiting for the answer I walked away. I knew I wasn't going to change their minds.

Packing was one of the hardest things I could do.

I called Angel and told her I was moving. That didn't go over so well. I felt like I was abandoning my best friend. The only person I had left.

I met up with Angel and Kyle to say my goodbyes.

"I'm sorry! I wish I could stay here with you guys. Buy my parents are forcing me. it sucks guys" I said.

"It's okay Ais. As long as you have computer access and a phone, I'm fine." Angel said. "I'll come visit you some time!"

My dad pulled up in front of Starbucks. I gave my last hugs and said my last goodbyes to my best friends.

The drive to my dads house was only 4.5 hours, but it felt like a life time. The neighbourhood that my dad lived in was somewhat similar to the neighbourhood I lived in. Just… bigger. More populated. He moved since the last time I was here. He used to live in a bungalow with only 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. But the last time I was here was at least 5 years ago. Maybe less. Now, he lived in a 2 story house. His old house was the size of the garage.

"Well, this is it." Dad said as we got out of the car. "You can have any room you want. Except for mine."

He grabbed all my bags, with my help of course, and we headed into the house.

His house was gorgeous! He gave me a tour around the house. His kitchen was enormous. All the counters were granite. He then brought me down stairs. The living room had a giant 72 inch plasma screen TV. Perfect size to watch Jersey Shore! He also had a pool table. Pool wasn't really my thing. But I guess I can learn to like it. There was a bathroom down here too. It was cute. I guess. The walls were blue and so were the shower curtains.

There was a bedroom down here, that was one of my options. The walls were a light orange. There was a bed and a computer desk. The only thing missing from the desk was the computer.

We then went up stairs where there were 2 bedrooms for me to choose from. To the left of the top of the stairs was the bathroom. Right across from the stairs was the first room. The room I chose. From the second I walked in, I knew it was the one for me. I had a walk out to a small balcony that could probably fit one of those out door couches and a small table. I could see the back yard. There was an in ground pool and a cabana. Maybe my dad should hire a cabana boy. Seems like he has the money to do so.

The room itself was so nice! The walls were my favourite shade of purple. Not to dark, not to light. There was a king size bed and a computer desk. Missing the computer. There was a walk in closet that was perfect for all my stuff. And a TV on the wall already connected.

"It's perfect." I said. Dad put all the bags on my new bed as I looked out the window.

There was a park right behind the house. Looked like a lot of people go there around 7. I could also see a Mc Donalds, Starbucks, Quickie, and a few other stores just across the way from the park.

"If you look straight across you can see the highest peak of one of the rides at Cleveland Park. I meant to take you and Laurie there one day. But I just never got around to it. I'm going to order pizza. Sound alright?" dad said.

"Yeah that's fine." I said as he walked away.

I started to un-pack all my things. Get my room the way I want it. The bed had no frame on it so it seemed light enough to move. I decided to push it towards the wall. It looked better that way.

As I was un-packing, I pulled out a picture of Hayden and I. This was the first time I thought of Hayden since my mom told me I was moving to Cleveland. I never wanted to forget his smile. I put the picture on the wall where my bed was. Along with the picture frame my mom got me last year for Christmas where I could put 6 pictures in one. I knew I was going to make new memories, but those where the ones I never want to forget.

I hang up all my clothes in the closet. I had much more closet space here. At home, I had one dresser for clothes. Here I have a full walk in closet. I decided to use one side for T-shirts and long sleeves, the back wall for sweaters, and use the other side for pants and shorts. Everything, of course, was color co-ordinated.

"Pizzas here!" dad called from down stairs.

When I sat at the table, I looked out the window and noticed how many teenagers that looked my age where there. I couldn't help but notice how maybe life wouldn't be so bad here. And most of all, I couldn't help but notice how some times, change can be a good thing. As long as I saw the positive side of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day at a new school is always scary. Something you want to go well. For most students, the first day of school isn't half way through the first semester.

I woke up around the same time I would have had to wake up at home. I took my shower got dressed and made my hair look really good. I did my make up the same way I always do.

Breakfast was already made for me, sitting at the table. Eggs and bacon. Dad was getting ready to head out the door.

"The bus will pick you up at the corner. Right where Rue Jolie meets Crevice. I'm never here when it arrives, but my assistant called the bus company and they said it arrives at that stop at 7:30. So you have a half hour to do whatever, but I want you to start walking over at 7:20. When you leave the house, turn left. Crevice is the first street that branches off of our street on the right. There is no other street on the left, so you will be fine." Dad said. He then hugged me. "I love you. Have a good day sweetie!"

Then he was gone. I forgot how dad lives in a French area of Cleveland. Most of the street names are French. I remember how he told me the last time I was here that all the schools in this area require French to be taken every year.

It was exactly 7 and my dad was out the door. Mom was right. He does stick to a strict schedule.

There was 3 people already at my stop. 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys looked my age. Along with the girl. But the other boy looked a lot younger. Like he was in grade 7. Maybe even 8. I could see the stop from my house. It wasn't a far walk at all. I put my bag on over my shoulders. I made sure I had all my books and my lunch in it before I locked the door and started towards the bus stop.

Everyone stared at me when I got to the stop. I could tell instantly the girl and the younger boy were related. They looked a lot alike.

"Hi" the older boy said as he started walking towards me. "I'm Dylan. You must be Jack's kid." Dylan said. How did he know?

"Yeah, I am. I'm Aislyn. I just moved in with my dad this weekend." I said.

"Where did you move from? I'm Colleen by the way" Colleen said. I looked over at the girl who started talking to me. She was tall and had black hair that went just below her shoulders. She had big blue eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"Norwood. It's a small town close to Cincinnati." I said. As I told them my town, their faces dropped. Clearly they heard about what happened.

The bus then pulled up and we got on without another word said. There wasn't very many people on the bus yet. Which told me this was either going to be a very long bus ride or there aren't many people in this area.

"Why don't you sit with me!" Colleen said. She sat far away from Dylan. Something told me they weren't friends.

"Sure." I said as I sat down. "So I'm assuming you went to Norwood high?"

"Yeah. You heard what happened?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah. I heard. Everyone in Cleveland heard about it. Your dad wrote an article about it in the paper! My mom is his assistant. Alison Therein. He faxed what he wrote while he was up there then my mom gave it to the people who create the paper."

"Yeah I know. He was staying at my moms." I said. "So, what's our school like?" I asked avoiding the topic.

"It's alright, I guess. Its huge. Three floors. 2 gyms and a caf. And a huge auditorium."

"Wow. That's a lot bigger then my school. My school only had 2 floors and one gym that was used as a caf and used for assemblies and stuff."

"Oh wow. That's what happens I guess when you live in a small town. I think you will like it here. And honestly, you will fit in perfectly with my friends. You're a regulation hottie. Yes, I know. Stolen from Mean Girls. But it's true!" Colleen said.

The bus stopped and picked up more people. "See that blonde girl right there? That's Pascale Léveillé. She's my best friend. This bus makes a lot of stops in this neighbourhood by the way. It takes 35 minutes to get to school from our stop." Colleen said.

"Colleen!" Pascale said. Pascale reminded me of Angel in many ways. Like Angel, she had blonde hair and was completely gorgeous. She sat in the seat in front of us. "You must be Jack's daughter. I'm Pascale. My mom works with your dad. She writes all the French stuff."

3 other people got on behind Pascale. 2 boys and a girl.

"How many people went to your old school?" Pascale asked.

"Around like, 600. It was a small school." I said.

"Oh my. Well, this school is a lot bigger. We have over 2000. But don't worry you will be fine." Pascale said. I wanted to believe her. I really did. But when someone says 'you will be fine' sometimes, you never are.

In my neighbourhood alone we picked up 20 kids. After what felt like forever, the bus arrived at the school.

I headed towards the school with Colleen and Pascale. And as I walked in the doors, I walked into what is hopefully a good new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got inside I went right to the office to get my schedule. It was almost identical to my schedule from my old school. Except some of the courses were switched around. And a course was added. My first period class was History. Colleen was in it with me. Then I had French, Religion, and Drama. Next semester I had Math, Science, gym, and English.

The school was massive! I felt like I was a small fish swimming in an ocean with thousands of other larger fish. That's how many people there was.

My history class here was right where my other class was. Today, they were taking up the test I wrote on the day of the shooting. My teacher, Mme. Cardinal was a much better teacher then Mr. McCabe.

Saint Marie Joseph was segregated. Half was French immersion and the other half wasn't. French was a mandatory course here also. The passing grade for French was much higher. All the other courses required a 55% to pass. French on the other hand, required a 65%. Thankfully I was good in French. Unfortunately, the last time I took a French class was when I was in grade 9. Two years ago.

When class was over I walked over to Colleen and the people she was with. Mme Cardinal stops class 5 minutes before the bell. She was with 2 girls. They both were slim with light brown hair. "Aislyn, this is Bella and Anna-lynne."

"Hi" they both said. They walked out of class right as the bell went. I had a feeling neither of them liked me.

"Don't worry about them. They're just shy." Colleen said. "Your next class is in the French wing. Just go left. You can't miss it."

I walked alone to my next class. When I got there, there were only a few people there. I looked at the back and I say Dylan along with 3 other boys. One of the boys said something, and then they all looked at me. _Well that's awkward_, I thought.

"Hey Aislyn!" Dylan said. "Why don't you come sit back here with us?"

Dylan was flawless. Seemed like most people in this town was. As I walked up to them, I looked Dylan right in the eyes. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were as blue as an ocean. Crystal clear too. He had perfect white, straight teeth. He had sandy blonde hair, with a light brown in it. He was really muscular, too. Through his shirt, you could see the muscles on his arms.

"Aislyn, these are my friends Cory, Ryan, and Jayce. Aislyn just moved into the house across the street from me. Her dads the editor of the Cleveland Plain Dealer."

I looked at the three boys. They were all very attractive. They dressed the same too. They either wore Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, or American Eagle. Seemed like almost everyone I've seen today does. Thank God I'm wearing my A&F shirt.

Cory was the shortest. He was a little bit taller than me, so I'm guessing he would be around 5'4. He had spiked blonde hair and light green eyes. It was a different shade then I have ever seen before. I liked them.

Ryan and Jayce were both tall and jacked out of their minds. They put Dylan to shame for sure. They both had brown hair. Jayce had brown eyes though. Ryan's were blue.

They all looked like the type of people who would be bullying people they thought was below them. Something I guess I was used too.

At my old school, a lot of my friends used to do that. It bothered me, and even though Hayden knew how much I hated it, he still did it.

"So are you like, permanently staying here or?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. For now at least." I replied. "My mom thinks it's better for me if I stayed with my dad for a while."

"You're from Norwood, aren't you?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Thankfully the teacher walked in the class when she did. I don't know if I could have taken any more of their questions.

The class had assigned seats. I had to sit in a corner desk by the door. Dylan sat in the same row I did. He sat in the last desk beside Jayce. I sat next to a girl named Amanda. After the lesson, Mme. Charbonneau called me up to her desk to talk about my lack of French. She wants me to get a tutor to get myself up to speed in her class. Appears like she is too lazy to do it herself.

She gave me a list of students that could be my tutor. I had to bring it back in with someone selected by Friday.

The bell finally rang for lunch. I found Colleen. She was waiting for me at my locker.

"So how was French?" She asked.

"It was good. Mme. Charbonneau thinks I need a tutor. She gave me a list of people to choose from. There are a lot of people in that class!"

"Oh yeah? Meet any new friend?"

"Yeah, I guess. I talked to Dylan, Jayce, Ryan and Cory for a while. They're all nice." I said.

Colleen's face instantly changed. She looked disgusted.

"I'm going to warn you this now. Do NOT trust those boys. Especially Dylan."

I didn't want to go into a long conversation about that. After all, they all seemed nice to me. All I could do was wonder why she hates Dylan so much. It explains the quietness at the bus stop this morning.

The Caf was huge. It seemed like each group of people had their own table to sit at. As I figured, Colleen guided me to a table right in the middle.

The table had at least 16 people sitting there. The only people I recognized were Pascale, who instantly walked over to us, Dylan, Jayce, Ryan, and Cory. They were sitting at the other end of the table.

"Everyone, this is Aislyn!" Colleen said. "Aislyn, this is Jamie, Rebecca, Maddie, Chris, Justin. And over there is Britney, Kelsi, and Jess. You already know Dylan and his minions." When Colleen started talking about Dylan, she lowered her voice as if she didn't want him to hear.

I wondered what ever happened between Colleen and Dylan. Obviously they hung out with the same group of people, so why can't they get along?

"What do you have next?" Rebecca asked me. Rebecca was tall and stick then. Her chest was huge too. She had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of a Barbie doll.

"I have religion." I said.

"Perfect! You're in mine, Chris, Kelsi, Brit, and Jayce's class! We needed another person to make a perfect group of six. You have Mr. Jenson right?"

I looked down at my schedule. "yep, I do." I said.

"Perf! He lets us sit wherever. So, come wit with me."

Rebecca seemed too good to be true. Almost fake. But, she seemed nice. I mean, I wanted friends. Right?

My religion teacher was a weirdo. He told me he hated religion so he decided to teach it and make it more fun and less boring for his students.

I recognized some kids from my other classes. Amanda was in it. She sat wit a quiet group of people.

My next class was Drama. No one in my religion class had it with me, unfortunately.

When I walked in the room, I say Dylan sitting by the window.

"Hey Dylan!" I said as I walked up to him.

He turned around and flashed me a gorgeous smile, that made my heart skip a beat. And all of a sudden, he was all I could see. It was almost like everything else was a blur. I got weak in the knees. I felt my face go warm. I really hope it didn't go red. There was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something that just… clicked.

"Hey Ais!" He said. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. And when he did, I literally melted in his arms. "How was the rest of your day?" he asked.

He sat back down, and I sat down right beside him.

"It was good!" I said.

He smiled. "Well that's good! Not as scary as you thought I bet."

"No, actually. Colleen has been a great help."

With the mention of her name, Dylan stiffened beside me. I could feel the tension.

The teacher, Mrs. Diamond walked in and started instruction.

All I could think of was what was the deal with Colleen and Dylan. Did they have some past? Obviously. But mainly, I couldn't get over the thought of Dylan. If I didn't know better, I would think I'm starting to fall for him. And I'm falling fast.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell went and Dylan walked me to my locker. His wasn't too far from mine.

On the way to the lockers and the bus we talked about pretty much everything, from our favourite music to our favourite stores. In such a short period of time, I learned so much about this boy.

"So, what's your family like?" Dylan asked me. "I have never seen you around here before. I only see your dad."

The moment he mentioned my family, I froze. I instantly thought of Laurie.

"Well, my mom and dad divorced when I was 6 years old. My sister, Laurie, and I used to take a train out here to visit him for a while in the summer. Sometimes weekends too. But that all stopped once he became a work-a-holic. We would call and call, but he would be too busy to answer his phone. But he would always reply to emails. Not that I would really want to email him. This is the first time in a year I've seen him. My mom and I weren't close at all. So, I'm happy to be with my dad for a while. She was always fighting with Laurie. So I wasn't noticed as much as my sister." I wasn't sure but I thought my eyes were starting to water.

At this point in the conversation, we got to the bus. Pascale and Colleen were already there. I sat in front of them, thinking Dylan would sit with me, but instead he sat with some other guy in the back seat.

"So Aislyn, new schools aren't that bad right?" Pascale asked.

"No, I guess not. I'm just not used to being in such a big school."

"You get used to it after a while. I remember it took me a while to get used to this school. But at least it is nice, you know? When my older brother was in high school, we were living in Maryland and the school he was at was so old, that one day the roof caved in. Have you heard about that? Probably not. It was in 1999." Pascale said. "But that was a long time ago. My brother now is 26."

We talked about Jersey Shore and more MTV shows for the remainder of the bus ride. When we got to my stop, the four of us got off. Colleen and her brother walked onto their street, leaving my and Dylan alone walking back to our houses.

"So, I'm guessing your sister is still living with your mom?" Dylan asked.

I froze there, in the middle of the road. "No, actually." I said. Tears slowly forming in my eyes.

Noticing the change in my behaviour, Dylan came over and gave me a hug. "Do you want to talk about it ?" He asked. I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head. "Then you don't have to."

He walked me to my door. "How much homework do you have?" He asked.

"None, thank god."

Dylan smiled.

"Good! Want to hang out? What time does your dad get home from work at?"

"Sure! He gets home around 4:30."

"Okay sounds good. I'm going to go drop off my books, then I will meet you back here in about 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good!" I said as he walked away.

I ran inside the house and up to my room. Could things get any more perfect? I wondered.

I looked at my cell phone for the first time today and decided to call Angel.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Aislyn! Oh my GOD! I miss you more than ANYTHING right now babe!" She said. It was so nice to hear the voice of my best friend.

"I miss you too, Ang. Oh my god I have so much to tell you!"

"Me first! So, yesterday on the news they said they're making a memorial to all the kids killed in the shooting at school in the park. You know, the one that is behind Hayden's street? They are building it there. They said it should be done by Next December. They are only starting to work on it after the snow comes then goes. Anyways, how was your first day of school?"

"It was good. I met a lot of new people. I would say out of all of them so far only 3 have really tried to be my friends. The rest have just made conversation. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. That's so annoying! Names please?"

"Colleen, Pascale, and Dylan."

"Ouu Dylan. Details!"

"Well, he's cute. What am I saying! Angel, he is flawless! Beautiful ocean blue eyes, tall, muscular! And when he smiles… I like, melt."

"Awe! Aislyn's gotta cruuush!"

And as she said those words, I knew she was right. But wasn't that wrong?

"Ang, is this a bad thing? I mean, what about Hayden?"

"Aislyn, it is not wrong at all. I mean, you can't fight what the heart wants. And besides, Hayden is dead. I'm sorry but I had to say it. But like, you have to move on."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The door bell rang at that very moment.

"Angel, I have to go. Dylan's here! I'll call you tonight! Bye love ya!"

I hung up the phone and headed to the door. Maybe Angel was right. Maybe I have to get over Hayden. But then again, why would I want to get over the one reason I ever wanted to get up in the morning for? Sometimes I think it's best for me to just get over it. But at the same time, is it?


End file.
